Like Mother, Like Daughter
by ggobsessed
Summary: What if Rory followed in her mom's footsteps??
1. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Rory's Choice  
  
  
  
It was an early Sunday morning when Lorelai woke up, listening for the sound of her 17-year-old daughter making coffee. She didn't hear anything, so she went around the corner into the kitchen, which was empty. Then she drug her feet to Rory's room, only to find it empty. She began to shout for her.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
L: Rory!!! (her voice was becoming shaky, as if she was about to cry)  
  
After there was no answer she proceeded to call Dean, after all, last night was the big year anniversary, and she thought maybe they fell asleep at Ms. Patty's or something again like they did at the formal.  
  
L: Hey, sorry to be calling this early in the morning, but is Dean there?  
  
Dean's Dad: Yeah, may I ask who is calling?  
  
L: Umm, this is Rory's mom, Lorelai.  
  
DD: Oh yeah, hold on just a second, I'll get him quick.  
  
Dean: Hey, Lorelai, what's the problem?  
  
L: Is Rory with you?  
  
D: No, I dropped her off at home around 11:30 last night. Why? Is she not home? Oh my Gosh! (Knowing Rory couldn't face her mother)  
  
L: No, Rory isn't home I yelled for her around the house, and I couldn't find her there, so I called you since there was whole anniversary thing last night, and, you have no idea where she would be? (You could tell that Lorelai was holding back the tears so she didn't scare Dean)  
  
D: I'll be right over, we'll go and look for her, just calm down for now Lorelai, it'll be okay.  
  
L: Okay, but hurry please!  
  
Dean drove over to Lorelai's very quickly and picked her up. They drove all around Stars Hollow and Rory was no where to be found. She didn't even try Luke's, because he went to Hartford for his uncle's funeral. But, where could she be? Jess! They stopped at Luke's anyways, and Lorelai pounded on the door until a groggy Jess came down and answered the door.  
  
L: Have you seen Rory this morning?  
  
Jess: Yeah I have actually, she's upstairs, sleeping on Luke's couch.  
  
L: Why is she on Luke's couch?  
  
J: Because she came here last night at around midnight, and told me she needed to see me, and we talked, and then watched a movie, and she fell asleep, that's it.  
  
L: Send her down please; tell her that I need to see her NOW!  
  
J: Alrighty, just a minute, I'll get her up for you, I'm telling you, she's going to be crabby, she cried most of the night.  
  
L: Why was she crying?  
  
J: I'll let Rory and the bag boy explain that to you.  
  
Lorelai looked at Dean with a withering stare, as if he had some explaining to do. He looked back, because he knew that look on Lorelai Gilmore was not good.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Rory ran outside into her mom's arms crying.  
  
L: What's the matter sweets?  
  
R: Can we go home, I'd rather not discuss this in the town square, and Miss Patty will have it spread all through Stars Hollow by noon.  
  
L: Yeah, sure hon. ( Lorelai felt hurt seeing that look on her daughter's face, and she knew that Dean had something to do with why Rory went running to Jess instead of her or Dean.)  
  
They walked home as Dean drove away; he knew he didn't want to be around at the moment when Rory told her mom why she was crying They walked in the house and Lorelai went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, she knew this talk would need it. 


	2. Telling Mom

L: So tell me sweets, why were you crying to Jess?  
  
R: Coffee please.  
  
L: Yeah sure, here.  
  
L: So, now tell me, why the red puffy eyes?  
  
R: It's about Dean and me, and something we did.  
  
Lorelai's heart sank, as she knew what her daughter was about to tell her. She was hoping that it was just them breaking up again, and not what her daughter was about to tell her.  
  
L: What did you do? You know you can tell me.  
  
R: Mom, (Rory started to cry) I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant!  
  
Rory ran out of the room bawling. She went into her room and slammed the door, turning up some music, knowing her mother would follow her and confront her about this.  
  
L: Rory! Rory! Answer please.  
  
R: Come in.  
  
L: When did you find out?  
  
R: Just last night, at our anniversary dinner. I took a test, and it came back blue.  
  
Rory was shocked that her mother wasn't more upset than she was.  
  
R: Mom, why are you being so calm about this?  
  
L: Because I didn't want the same thing to happen to us that happened to me and my parents.  
  
R: So, you're not going to ask me why I disobeyed you and your trust.  
  
L: Yes I am. Why did you disobey me and my trust?  
  
R: Mom, we started kissing one night while you were in Hartford, and things got carried away, and, I'm so sorry mom. We don't usually, we don't usually, and we didn't know we went that far. It was a huge mistake.  
  
L: I'd say so. I knew I should have put you on the pill. I just knew it!  
  
R: Mom, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to keep it, I want to raise it and suffer the consequences!  
  
L: Okay. I don't know how we are going to tell your grandparents though.  
  
R: Let me handle that, it's my problem, not yours mom. 


	3. Telling People, Names, and Bye to Dean

Telling People, Names, and Bye to Dean  
  
Rory told Richard and Emily that next Friday. They yelled, told them to get out of their house, and told them that Lorelai would either have to find her own way to pay for Chilton, or Rory would have to go back to Stars Hollow High with Lane. Lorelai decided that Rory would be going to Stars Hollow High next year, because there would be no way she could pay for Chilton and a new baby.  
  
In the next week, Rory told Lane and her dad. Lane was in shock when she told her, but warmed up to her after she started to cry. Christopher yelled on the phone, Lorelai had to get on to help calm him down, so Rory and her father had some serious talking to do. After all, she was daddy's only little girl, considering that the baby he and Sherry are going to have is going to be a boy.  
  
Dean told his parents too, they didn't take it very well, after all, they thought their son was the greatest, and would never do that to one of Stars Hollow's best know residents.  
  
Lorelai took Rory to the doctor a week later. Her and Dean's baby is due January 15th, 2003. Rory was still amazed at how nice her mother was acting towards this whole situation.  
  
Finally, it was all too much for Dean; he left Rory and Stars Hollow, and went back to Chicago to live with his aunt and uncle. He was going to return two weeks before the baby's due date, until a week after it was born.  
  
The months passed, as Rory only got bigger. She was now attending Stars Hollow High with Lane again. She had chosen names for the baby. If it were to be a boy, his name would be Christopher Dean Gilmore. If it was a girl, she was going to name her a name similar to Lorelai. Her name would be Lauren Leigh Gilmore.  
  
In October, Lorelai and Rory got the baby's room ready. They got the crib ready and painted the room light green. There are also a couple of pictures of baby Rory on the wall.  
  
The doctor thinks that by the time Rory's baby is full term it will only be a mere five-five and a half pounds. So they were hoping to get the baby to 40 weeks so it would be healthy as it could be. 


End file.
